narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Vex
Summoning: Rashōmon, Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Destruction, Kirin, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Blade of Wind, Crystal Release Armour, Crystal Release Shadow Clone, Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave, Crystal Release: Crystal Lance, Crystal Release: Crystal Needles, Crystal Release: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken, Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns, Crystal Release: Hexagonal Shuriken, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade, Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Amaterasu, Susanoo, |tools = Kaiju%2c The Living Blade of Earth, Bansuri |unique traits = Mastery of his Cursed Seal |kanji = 苦しめる|alignment = Chaotic Evil |Kekkei Tota = Diamond Release}} Vex (苦しめる) is a member of the Sound Five. Due to his loyalty to Otogakure, he is able to roam about as he pleases though he normally likes to stay within the confines of his lab. History Was born within Otogakure many years ago, but didn't know his family for he was an orphan. Raised in a very harsh environment, he was picked up by the infamous Orochimaru at the age of seven. Orochimaru tested on him for a few years, implanting Crystal Release cells into his body. The pain was excruciating at first however he got used to it and adapted a form of resistance to pain itself. In the final days of test, Vex had become an able host to Crystal Release in thus making the tests a success. He decided to serve Orochimaru after that though it was only to gain power that the Snake was offering. By the time Vex came of the age of fifteen, he had become a sleeper agent for Orochimaru, gaining information on certain individuals his master was interested in. It was around this time when Orochimaru 'gifted' Vex with the Curse Seal. Things from here got a little complicated. Vex's false name, Itachi, had become attached to a certain individual known as Chusaki. Chusaki became Itachi's brother (not by blood) and helped him control the Curse Seal. Just after Chusaki became Itachi's (Vex) brother, the war between Sunagakure and Otogakure started causing him to show his true colors. In a certain battle between a Sunagakure shinobi who had the power of the Sharingan, Vex began to devolp a mad lust to obtain the red wheeled eyes. After killing the shinobi and taking his eyes, he vanished from the battlefield and went into a form of exile within the mountain ranges of Otogakure where he created a lab that would hold his future experiments. After spending so much time to himself, Vex was driven insane and would start to talk himself, laugh uncontrollably, and stare at Sharingan eyes for long periods of time. Stepping forward quite a few years to the present, he is now apart of the Sound Five and his collection of eyes along with test subjects has increased. Not only that, but now Vex goes by his real name and no longer his false name which had thrown Chusaki off after his encounter with him within the forest of Otogakure. Appearance Besides his wild red hair as a key identifier, Vex is usually dressed in a long black tattered black coat with the sleeves torn off accompanied with a pair of lightweight black pants. The undershirt is a black zipped up vest, being sleeveless. His Curse Seal is located on the skin of his right shoulder, near the neck along the backside. Personality Is highly intelligent, insane, and overall a complete psychopath. If he calms his insane attitude with a calming agent, he can become an extremely different person; brilliant. Due to his lust for Sharingan eyes, Vex's hunger for the eyes cannot contain itself and will begin his mad obsession to obtain said eyes. Lately though, he is able to control this lust after finding a perfect Sharingan eye, in his mind, and implanting it within his right eye socket. Thanks to the Otokage, Vex has now obtained another perfect Sharingan and has completed his set. Abilities Cursed Seal of Blood After years of experimentation, Orochimaru gifted Vex with the Cursed Seal however unlike the others, this seal gets stronger by the taste of blood and consumption of blood. As the second stage rolls around, his body becomes seemingly a humanoid dragon without the wings. Ninjustu Vex is a master of Crystal Release so much so that after so many years of having the ability, he has adopted a new form known as Diamond Release. This new form of his Kekkei Genkai replaces his crystals with diamonds, creating a more durable creation than before. He can fuse his diamonds with other elements to create explosions, surges of electricity, etc. He is also known to be able to create diamonds out of the moisture in the air, having an unlimited source for his abilities. It is his preferred choice of power over his other skills, having been known to use this most in battle. Besides that, he does possess other skills. He is a proficient user of Sound Release thanks to his years in Otogakure and his service in the Sound Five. He also has a perfect set Sharingan in his eye sockets, granting him the abilities of the Uchiha along with the famed Susanoo. His Susanoo is a blood red colored skeletal figure which first has the appearance of a cracked skull along the head and the mouth joints smiling. The armored form holds the same appearance as its skeletal form however now accompanied by samurai armor. The form can utilize chakra blades and shoot chakra needles infused with Amaterasu from its palms. The overall appearance gives of a demonic presence, matching Vex's personality. Notes *Image credit goes osy057 Category:Male